headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Surfer Vol 3 44
"Epiphany" is the title to the forty-fourth issue of the third volume of the ''Silver Surfer'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jim Starlin with artwork by Ron Lim, and inks by Tom Christopher. It was colored by Tom Vincent and lettered by Brad K. Joyce. The story was edited by Craig Anderson. This issue shipped with a December, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis On the moon of Titan, the Silver Surfer, Mentor, Starfox, and Drax the Destroyer observe the skeletal remains of whom they believed that have been Thanos. This is revealed to be a fake however, and Thanos is alive and well. Elsewhere, on a barren dead world, the true Thanos rejoices in having acquired all six Infinity Gems and has fitted them inside of a housing dubbed the Infinity Gauntlet. He uses the power of the stones to open a trans-dimensional gateway to Titan and pulls forth the Silver Surfer and Drax to his location. Intoxicated with power, Thanos makes a showy display of demonstrating the abilities of each of the gems to his opponents. Drax immediately goes on the offensive and leaps at Thanos. Thanos uses the Time Gem to freeze Drax in mid-leap. He then uses the Space Gem to bring them to the planet's prehistoric past. As a further display of his mastery over the gems, he transports them all across space. He then alters Drax's soul to re-motivate his spirit, causing him to attack the Silver Surfer. He uses the Mind Gem to assail their minds with images of people from their past. Thanos then warps reality, twisting the Surfer and Drax's physical bodies into different forms. He then uses the Power Gem to render them both inert. Thanos' actions do not go unnoticed however. From his realm in Hell, Mephisto observes the events taking place on the dead world and decides that he covets the Infinity Stones as well. Appearances * Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd * Drax the Destroyer, Arthur Douglas * Mentor, A'Lars * Starfox, Eros * Mephisto * Thanos * Geatar * None * Altered humans * Pyraxlons * Titans * Zenn-Lavians * Outer space * Milky Way Galaxy * Hell * Titan * Coffin * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Gems :* Mind Gem :* Power Gem :* Reality Gem :* Soul Gem :* Space Gem :* Time Gem * Skeleton * Silver Surfer's surfboard * Flight * Molecular immobilization * Reality alteration * Teleportation * Alien animals * Brainwashing * Moon * Planet * Space portal Notes & Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Infinity Gauntlet. Yeah... it kinda becomes a big deal. * Thanos actually paraphrases a variation of Peter Parker's infamous line of "With great power comes great responsibility". * Reference is made to Kronos in this issue, who is the creator of Drax the Destroyer. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *